Nadzieja Tańczących Bogów
by Lorinell
Summary: Dalszy ciąg losów bohaterów Rzeki Tańczących Bogów...


Wszelkie prawa autorskie i postacie należą nie do mnie, a do spadkobierców po pisarzu Jacku L. Chalkerze.

Wydarzenia poniżej są fanowską wariacją na temat cyklu Dancing Gods i dzieją się po ostatnim tomie.

**Nadzieja Tańczących Bogów**

**Rozdział 1**

Minęły dwa tygodnie od pokonania „Wielkiego Złego". Bohaterowie, którzy tego dokonali, nie mieli jednak łatwego życia.

Marge, dziewczyna z Ziemi, zmieniona w magiczną istotę, była teraz sukubem, żywiącym się duszami mężczyzn nie mogących się oprzeć jej wdziękom. Oczywiście nie stała się zła, jej „celem" byli mężczyźni o niezbyt chwalebnych czynach i myślach.. Jednak zastanawiała się, jak to dalej będzie wyglądało i czy na pewno da radę ONA opanować swój głód.

Irving i Larae. Irving, syn Joego, wielkiego bohatera, który pokonał złego Barona, miał masę zmartwień na głowie. Poznał po drodze piękną dziewczynę, Larae, w której, co tu dużo mówić, się zakochał, z wzajemnością zresztą. Niestety na młodej panience ciążyła klątwa, której zapobiec można było tylko czyniąc ją ni mniej ni więcej, nie do końca panienką a chłopcem (w zasadniczej części, której na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać). W przypływie uczuć i emocji, zadeklarował się nawet, że jeśli to jest konieczne by z nią być, to on zgadza się na zastosowanie wobec niego podobnego zabiegu! Jednak Ruddygore, wielki mag, poradził zaczekać z tak daleko idącymi czynami. Oboje młodych, podróżowało teraz razem, okazując sobie czułości, ale też trochę dystansu, nie do końca wiedząc jak się zachować i co dalej począć. Klątwa ciążąca na Larae była tak potężna, że nie było mowy o zwróceniu jej dziedzictwa niewieściego bez narażenia na utratę życia. Oczywiście, jedna z Zasad głosi, że „każda klątwa może zostać zdjęta, jeśli zaistnieją ku temu odpowiednie okoliczności". Wobec tego, z pewną nadzieją, wracali do domu. Chłopak w międzyczasie ćwiczył się we władaniu magicznym orężem ojca, obdarzonym świadomością mieczem o imieniu.. „Irving". Szło mu to średnio, ale wkładał w to wiele wysiłku, chcąc być dobrym wojownikiem i by wywrzeć wrażenie na swojej królewnie. Larae wspierała go w tym i sama, choć ją korciło, nie brała miecza do ręki.

Alwi, pół dziewczyna pół pajęczyca, po strasznych przygodach w poszukiwaniu tożsamości i sposobu na stanie się w pełni człowiekiem, wyciągnęła kilka wniosków. Jednym z nich było to, że może i jest trochę potworem, ale w porównaniu z potworami jakie widziała, to nawet całkiem ładnym i sympatycznym. Toteż postanowiła nie zmieniać się. Towarzyszyła grupce bohaterów, bo sama, w pewnym sensie była bohaterem. Brała udział w walce ze strasznym potworem i uszła z życiem. To jest coś co nie każda dziewczyna może opowiedzieć potem koleżankom..

Joe. Postać najbardziej tragiczna ze wszystkich. Kiedy przybył do tego świata, został silnym barbarzyńcą, walczącym potężnym magicznym mieczem. Pokonał wiele przeszkód, zdobył cudowną kobietę i.. Był teraz leśną nimfą. Miał delikatną skórę koloru wiosennej trawy, długie falujące włosy o ciemnozielonej barwie, duże szmaragdowe oczy, pełne usta o kolorze głębokiej zieleni i kształty tak bujne, że dla każdego młodego mężczyzny musiał stanowić obiekt westchnień. Oczywiście nie podobało mu się to i wcale nie miał zamiaru być nimfą, lecz nie za bardzo miał też wybór. Gdy pokonano Barona, Ruddygore zaproponował mu możliwość powrotu do ludzkiej skóry, oczywiście za cenę bycia nieśmiertelną i magiczną istotą. Joe zastanawiał się trochę, był dość nietypową nimfą, nie bał się żelaza, miał też duszę w odróżnieniu od zwykłych faerii. Lecz okazało się, że gdy wybrał powrót do człowieczeństwa, nie było to możliwe. Wydarzenia podczas walki z Baronem tak silnie związały go z Drzewem Życia, że jakakolwiek próba zmiany w człowieka, albo w ogóle odnimfienia, zabiłaby go na miejscu. Wydawało się, że ta wiadomość zdołowała go zupełnie i nawet zwycięstwo nad strasznym przeciwnikiem niewiele dawało radości. Jakim miał teraz być wzorem ojca dla swojego syna?

Wielki mag Ruddygore, podróżował z nimi tylko przez kilka pierwszych dni, potem musiał udać się gdzieś, gdzie oczywiście nie mogli pójść wszyscy..

-Martwię się o Joe, jest bardzo osowiała odkąd wyruszyliśmy - powiedziała Marge.

-Też byś była, jakby spotkało cię to co ją – odpowiedziała Alwi.

-Fakt, ale wydawała się znacznie bardziej wesoła jak pokonaliśmy Barona.

-Miała nadzieję, że wróci do swojej postaci, że będzie dobrym ojcem dla syna. A teraz te marzenia znów zakryły chmury – westchnęła Alwi. -Ja swoją drogą, nauczyłam się, że dobrze jest akceptować siebie taką jaką jestem, zawsze los może odmienić się na gorsze.

-Do mnie pijesz? – zapytała sukkubica.

-Nie, no co ty, ja tylko tak. –zmieszała się Alwi.

-Ale wiesz co, jedno trzeba przyznać Joe, odkąd jest nimfą, potrafi znajdować świetne jedzenie w lesie, o właśnie idzie.

Z lasu wynurzyła się atrakcyjna postać leśnej nimfy ubranej w skórzane spodnie i kurtkę, trzymającej naręcze pełne owoców i innych leśnych przysmaków.

-Tylko tyle udało mi się znaleźć, te lasy nie obfitują w pożywienie. – powiedziała nimfa i podeszła do obozowiska. – Jedzcie, mam nadzieję, że będzie wam smakowało.

A ty? –zapytała Alwi.

-Przecież pamiętasz, że wystarczy mi trochę wody i słońca. Dlatego nie było mnie tak długo, bo brałem kąpiel słoneczną. – powiedział Joe. –Niech dzieciaki też coś zjedzą, podróżujemy od niedawna, ale musimy nabrać sił, bo droga czeka nas nieciekawa. Dalej zaczną się stepy i na coś więcej niż dzikie kaktusy nie mamy co liczyć.

-W razie czego ja albo Irving coś ustrzelimy, jakąś jaszczurkę albo ptaka. – zaoferowała się Alwi.

Owoce zjedli szybko, i trzeba przyznać, że to co Joe znalazła, było bardzo pożywne. Niestety następnych kilka dni pokazało, że także w kwestii stepów, nimfa miała rację. Na szczęście Irving bardzo dobrze obchodził się z łukiem (na pewno lepiej niż z mieczem, czego nie chciał przyznać). Przez ten czas, ojciec z synem nie rozmawiali z sobą za wiele. Widać było, że Joe cały czas boi się poważnej rozmowy, a Irving chyba nie wie jak oraz co można powiedzieć. Bo właściwie niby co? „Hej tato, jak to dobrze, że jesteś, szkoda tylko, że kobietą, a nie facetem, będziesz dla mnie dobrym przykładem", albo „Hej mamo, a moja dziewczyna też jest facetem". Czas nie za bardzo pomagał w tej sytuacji. Małym problemem była także obecność Marge. Irving nie potrafił czasem od niej oderwać wzroku, ale nie był to typowy zachwyt, raczej jakaś forma fascynacji mesmerycznej, a i sama sukkubica nieświadomie prowokowała gestami, zarówno chłopca jak i Larae, której męski pierwiastek przyciągał ją jak świeczka ćmę.

Piątego dnia podróży, w nocy, Marge, która akurat była na straży, zaniepokoiła się. Nie usłyszała odgłosu, ale wyczuła jakąś obcą aurę, aurę, która była pełna pożądania, do niej! Momentalnie poderwała się, zrzuciła przybranie ludzkie i na nietoperzowych skrzydłach pomknęła w kierunku skąd sączyły się pożądliwe myśli. Będąc stworzeniem nocy, widziała idealnie w ciemnościach i ujrzała wśród drzew człowieka, który w tym momencie zamiast dalej robić to co robił chwilę wcześniej, patrzył się na nią szeroko rozwartymi oczyma! Marge wylądowała obok niego i spytała miłym głosem

-Co porabiasz przystojniaku? O, chyba nie dopiąłeś spodni, pozwól, że ci pomogę…

-Yyyy. – starał się wykrztusić z siebie mężczyzna.

-Ciii, nic nie mów, o, właśnie, czy tak nie lepiej? Przecież nie musisz poprzestać na podglądaniu, możesz również dotknąć, jak tylko chcesz!

Marge jedną ręką dotknęła jego członka, a drugą wprawnym ruchem pozbyła się sukienki.

-O tak, teraz będziesz mógł poczuć jak to jest spotkać na swojej drodze sukuba!

Mężczyzna był przerażony i jednocześnie zafascynowany pięknością, która go zniewoliła, pozwolił jej na to by go dosiadła i nawet nie zauważył, jak wraz z każdym pocałunkiem i każdym rytmicznym uniesieniem jej bioder, ucieka z niego energia życiowa. Marge zachowywała się jak w transie, wpijała swoje usta w jego ciało, pazurami znaczyła krwawe pręgi mu na plecach, a on tylko dyszał z podniecenia i ekstazy. W pewnym momencie, oboje wydali z siebie głośny jęk i mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię. Sukub spojrzał na niego i zamarł z przerażenia.

-Co ja zrobiłam? – wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna nie żył, co do tego nie było wątpliwości, ale też wielu by pozazdrościło takiej śmierci, bo bez dwóch zdań, moment przed odejściem, przeżył coś najintensywniejszego w swym życiu.

Chwilę potem Alwi i Joe znalazły Marge klęczącą przy ciele mężczyzny, zaszokowaną i nie mogącą dojść do siebie.

-Co się stało? –spytała Joe. – Kto to jest, nic ci nie jest?

-To.. ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać. –zaszlochała sukubica.

-Cii, już wszystko dobrze Marge. –uspokajała ją Alwi. –powiedz nam co się stało?

Marge opowiedziała więc jak to poczuła na sobie pożądliwy wzrok i kłąb myśli oślizgłych, wręcz perwersyjnych, którym nie mogła się oprzeć. W tym czasie Joe przeszukała ciało i znalazła przy nim kilka noży, dmuchawkę ze strzałkami, garotę i jakieś zawiniątko.

-Przyjemniaczek. –mruknęła.

-Co tam znalazłaś? –zapytała Alwi.

-Coś co powinno Marge pomóc w pozbyciu się wyrzutów sumienia, to był płatny zabójca. A w tym zawiniątku widzę, że chyba jest zlecenie, ciekawe na kogo. Joe odwinęła szmatkę i jej oczom ukazały się trzy kartki papieru. Na jednej był nagryzmolony tekst „Kras, znalazłem to w grobowcu, zawieź do zbadania Tirkinnellowi, może go zainteresuje, drugie to była karta do gry w Wojnę o Tron przedstawiająca leśną drogę (co ciekawe, karta była bardzo chłodna w dotyku), a na ostatniej był szkic z zakreślonym znakiem gildii zabójców, przedstawiający… Larae!

-Och! –krzyknęła Alwi.

-Widzisz Marge? Uratowałaś życie Larae! –powiedziała Joe.

-T..tak. –widać wyraźnie, że dziewczyna się uspokoiła.

-Nie powiemy tego dzieciakom, mają bez tego dość zmartwień, ale musimy podwoić czujność. To mógł być ktoś, kto chciałby aby klątwa dopadła ją tak czy inaczej. –zakomenderowała Joe.

Bohaterki szybko pozbyły się ciała, zachowały jedynie zawiniątko z dziwną kartą do gry i notatkę.

-Może to być coś ciekawego, warto dać Ruddygorowi jak znowu go spotkamy. –powiedziała Alwi przy śniadaniu.

-Co takiego? –zapytała Larae.

-Ach, Marge w nocy znalazła coś takiego w krzakach. –niezbyt udanie skłamała Joe.

-Mogę zobaczyć?

-Tak Larae, proszę. –Alwi podała księżniczce kartę.

-Jakie to ładne, popatrz Iriving jak pięknie uchwycono kolory! Wydają się jak żywe.. Nawet przez chwilę widziałam jak liście poruszają się na wietrze i.. –Larae szeroko otworzyła oczy i ścisnęła rękę chłopaka. Po czym zniknęła wraz z nim w małym tęczowym rozbłysku. Karta wolno opadła na ziemię.

-Irving! –krzyknęła Joe. –Synu!

Nimfa chwyciła kartę i wpatrywała się w nią przerażonymi oczami.

-Co się stało? Jak? –nie mogła wyjść z szoku.

Alwi i Marge także były zaskoczone i przestraszone.

-Daj, jestem w końcu magiczką, może coś sprawdzę.

Joe podała sukubowi kartę. Ta zaczęła ją oglądać i widać było iż się skupia na jakimś zaklęciu. Chwilę potem oznajmiła.

-To jakiś portal, nic więcej nie umiem stwierdzić.

-Musimy iść za nimi, kto wie jakie niebezpieczeństwo grozić im może? –powiedziała Joe zbierając szybko ekwipunek własny i młodzieży, pamiętając szczególnie o magicznym mieczu.

-Ale..

-Marge, przecież wiesz, że ja pójdę nawet sam za moim synem. Wy nie musicie iśc..

-Joe, nie opuściliśmy cię do tej pory, więc nie zrobimy tego i teraz. –powiedziała Marge. –Idziemy!

Trzy kobiety wpatrywały się w kartę, tak jak poprzednio czyniła to Larae, nagle powietrze zalśniło tęczowo i znikły.

-Gdzie my jesteśmy? –spytała Alwi.

-Las, piękny stary las! Te drzewa mają po wiele tysięcy lat. –mówiła Joe.

Nimfa, pół pajęczyca i sukub stały na drodze prowadzącej na łąkę, wśród wysokich drzew różnego rodzaju. Było zaskakująco cicho. Brak ptaków, owadów, tylko leniwy szum liści.

-Dziwne miejsce. –powiedziała Marge. –wydaje się zupełnie puste, a ta droga wydeptana niby przez zwierzęta jest jakaś nienaturalna.

-Pójdziemy nią, może trafimy na ślad Irvinga i Larae. –zakomenderowała Joe.

Zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, Joe zobaczyła wśród drzew dwie sylwetki. –Irving! –krzyknęła.

Na ten dźwięk, jej syn, gdyż istotnie to był on, odwrócił się zaczął biec szybkim pędem. –Tato!. Wpadł w ramiona swojego ojca. –Cieszę się, że nie zostaliśmy tu sami z Larae. Gdzie my jesteśmy?

-Nie wiem synu, ale nie mogłem cię zostawić. Nie zabrałeś ze sobą Irvinga, to znaczy miecza.

-Dziękuję ci ojcze. –Irving uścisnął rękę nimfy.

Chwilę później, gdy drużyna była już w komplecie, zrobili małą naradę, z której wywnioskowali jedynie to, że znajdują się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, do którego jako bramę stanowiła karta. Niestety, w tym miejscy, wydawało się, że ona nie działa, a właściwie działa, lecz tylko jednostronnie.

Joe, która jako nimfa najlepiej się orientowała w lasach, poszła zbadać okolicę i w czasie gdy pozostali dyskutowali, wróciła oznajmiając:

-Coś znalazłem. Nie wiem dokładnie co to może być, ale wygląda na twór ewidentnie sztuczny. Zaprowadzę was.

Drużyna stała nad dużą kamienną płytą wpasowaną w zieleń trawy. Miała ona około trzy metry na trzy i pokryta była jakimś niezrozumiałym pismem.

-Jest tego więcej, znalazłem ich chyba z dwadzieścia. Każda wygląda inaczej, ta na przykład jak spojrzycie z daleka, pod napisem ma obraz, płaskorzeźbę chyba, przedstawiająca jakieś postacie na tle gór. Na innych były potoki lawy, wysokie górskie szczyty albo nawet coś co przypominała pustkę w kosmosie.

-Co robimy w związku z tym? –zapytała Alwi i weszła na płytę by się jej przyjrzeć dokładniej. W tym samym momencie zniknęła.

-Alwi! –zakrzyknęło kilka osób jednocześnie.

-Do diabła, kolejny portal! –powiedziała Marge. –No to teraz nie mamy wyboru, musimy wejść tutaj, w razie czego mam nadzieję, że ta karta pozwoli nam wrócić w to miejsce.

Bez chwili zastanawiania, reszta drużyny weszła na kamienną płytę.

Gdy opadły ciemności, ujrzeli siebie w dziwnym, jasnym pomieszczeniu przypominającym.. celę więzienną. Byli tam wszyscy, także Alwi (bardzo przejęta, że i za nią wszyscy podążyli od razu).

-Hej, jest tu ktoś? –zapytała Joe.

-Pewnie jakiś stuknięty czarodziej będzie nas teraz więzić. –mruknęła Marge.

-Jestem jestem. –zabrzmiał gromki głos z korytarza. –Spokojnie, nie denerwujcie się.

Po chwili przed drzwiami celi pojawił się rzeczywiście ktoś przypominający czarodzieja. Miał spiczastą czapę w gwiazdy, obszerny purpurowy płaszcz i przynajmniej pięć kilo zarostu w postaci długiej siwej brody.

-Nazywam się Koriolanus i jestem arcymagiem szkół wszelakich, obecnie na emeryturze. Przejąłem wasz transport z odległego świata, nim zrobilibyście sobie krzywdę. Nie wiecie, że Tarria jest zamknięta dla podróży między światami? Sam Orchibald Wielki zapieczętował nas cztery tysiące lat temu z kawałkiem. Jakbym was nie złapał, to byście zostali złapani przez upiory Znaku i nie zostałyby nawet kosteczki. Niestety nie mogę was odesłać tak od razu, właściwie to nie wiem czy w ogóle będę wstanie. A tak właściwie, to z jakiego świata jesteście moja dziwna gromadko?

-Pochodzimy z.. właściwie to ja, Marge i Irving pochodzimy z Ziemi, a oni.. –Joe wskazała na Larae i Alwi. –z miejsca gdzie, jak to Ryddygore powiedział Marge?

-Ruddygore powiadasz? Ha! To już wiem, ale Ziemia? To nie wiem. –głośno powiedział mag. –Świat gdzie najważniejsze są Zasady. Ciekawe miejsce, czytałem odbicia w Lustrach. „Zasada 899. Bohaterowie, którzy pojawią się w nowym świecie, nie będą mogli go opuścić, nim nie dokonają czynu heroicznego im przeznaczonego.". Co wy na to?

-Jest taka zasada? –zapytała Alwi.

-Ano jest. A jakby nie było, to należałoby ją wymyślić. Ha! –mag klepnął się po udach rozbawiony. –Szkoda czasu, nie chcę narażać mojej samotni na ataki upiorów. Wasze heroiczne zadanie jest proste. Musicie pozbyć się Orchibalda Wielkiego. Wtedy będzie można odpieczętować ten świat. A przy okazji wyrządzicie wszystkim przysługę, bo bardzo niedobry z niego władca połowy świata.

-Ale dlaczego my? –zapytała Larae.

-Coś mi to przypomina.. –cicho mruknęła Marge.

-Abyście jednak mogli podróżować swobodnie w moim świecie, muszę was uchronić przed upiorami. To nie takie trudne, ale trochę zmienię wasze aury magiczne i cielesne. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko. Ty moja droga, Alwi, tak? Jesteś po części pająkiem, ale nie takim jak to u nas się spotyka. Zatem poprawka będzie niewielka. Ten amulet pozwoli ci kontrolować lepiej przemiany przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy. – mówiąc to podał Alwi mały wisiorek z pajęczyną. –Teraz skrzydlata ponętna panienka. No no, nie często widuje się sukuba w tych czasach. Właściwie u ciebie zmiana wystarczy na poziomie aury, bo wygląda sama umiesz ukryć. A co z nimfą? Acha, ciekawe.. Niestety, ale ta nić z Drzewem Życia jest silniejsza nawet od pieczęci Orchibalda. Tobie też tylko zmodyfikuję aurę. Mam nadzieję, że widok nimfy nie będzie zbytnim szokiem dla napotkanych przez was ludzi. Musicie teraz zasnąć. Jak się obudzicie, będziecie na trakcie do Kannath. To duże miasto w królestwie Orria, podległym Orchibaldowi, ale dość niezależne. –Po tych słowach, Alwi, Joe i Marge osunęły się na ziemię, a pajęcza dziewczyna zaczęła się zmieniać w oczach. Jej skóra ściemniała, uszy znacznie się wydłużyły i zaostrzyły, a kształty ciała zmieniły swe proporcje, stała się znacznie wyższa, smuklejsza i bardziej atrakcyjna. Stała się ciemną elfką. –No, z tymi gotowe, teraz wy. One były w jakimś stopniu magiczne, było łatwiej. A co do was.. Fiu fiu, no muszę przyznać, że niezła robota. –powiedział mag patrząc na Larae. Ta się zarumieniła i schowała za Irvinga. –No cóż, tutaj muszę poczynić zmiany troszkę większe. Klątwa jest nie do ruszenia, a jej magia nie pozwala mi na operowanie formą ludzką.. –Larae osunęła się na ziemię i zaczęła zmieniać. Wpierw zmiany wyglądały podobnie jak w przypadku Alwi, spiczaste uszy, i smukłość ciała, lecz po chwili, delikatne dziewczęce kształty zaczęły stawać się mniej zaokrąglone, rysy twarzy bardziej stanowcze a blond loki uładziły się stając się trochę ciemniejsze, i tak po kilku minutach Larae zmieniła się w elfa, płci męskiej. Irving patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem.

–Larae! Coś ty jej zrobił brodaczu?

–Uspokój się paniczu, nie mogłem tej klątwy zdjąć, a panienka z takim pierwiastkiem męskości mogłaby budzić zaniepokojenie niektórych hm, ludzi. Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

-Ale ja ją kocham, przecież nie mogę być bez niej..

-No to trochę komplikuje sprawę. Bo z tobą, jako człowiekiem miałbym najmniej do roboty. Ale jeśli bardzo chcesz by was nie rozdzielać… Aha, przy waszych wierzchowcach będziecie mieć nowe ubrania wskazujące na średnio wysoki stan zamożności (tak będzie bezpieczniej), trochę gotówki i broń, oraz prowiant. -Irving jako ostatni też osunął się na ziemię.

Irvinga obudził jaskrawy promień słońca wpadający do oka. Odchylił trochę głowę, i otworzył oboje oczu. Odgarnął niesforny kosmyk włosów i spojrzał na otoczenie. To była słoneczna polana, podobna do tej w lesie z kamienną płytą, ale słychać było owady i ptactwo. Znowu odpędził kosmyk włosów sprzed oczu i trochę się zaniepokoił. Przecież był krótko ostrzyżony, i nie miał tak jasnych włosów. Chwycił je w rękę, przybliżając do twarzy, były gęste, blond złotego odcienia, długie, bardzo długie. A ręka, która je trzymała była delikatna, o smukłych palcach. Zupełnie jak ręka Larae. Irving krzyknął. Rozległ się głośny pisk przerażonej panienki.

Koniec rozdziału 1.


End file.
